


Cingula Veneris

by Andromeda Valentine (GunBunnyCentral)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/Andromeda%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trance, Harper, and Trance's newest plant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cingula Veneris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Andromerotica Festival back in 2002. I requested a crew pairing and a scenario, and got Purple Trance/Harper and Scenario #7: Trance brings aboard a new flowering plant, whose pollen as an unusual effect on the crew. The plot bunnies, surprisingly, attacked with a smutty vengeance, and so here we are with me eating my own words yet again about what pairings I can and can't write...

"Trance? You in here?"

Harper looked around the botany lab Trance had marked out as her own - nothing unusual, except for Trance apparently having left during a delicate plant analysis. Which was made even weirder by the fact that she had *asked* him to come down here, and had sounded... odd while doing so.

"Oh, good - you made it!" 

Harper jumped at the sound of Trance's voice behind him, and turned to see Trance standing there demurely, one foot in front of the other, hands behind her back, and her tail hanging slightly away from her back leg. Something in her smile seemed a little off, though, and Harper unconsciously took a step back. It wasn't that he didn't trust Trance, it was just that he didn't trust the strange things that always seemed to happen around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted your help with my plant analysis." Trance smiled, seeming suddenly like her normal self again, one hand moving in front of her to hold up a long section of the plant in question.

Harper just grinned back at her - any excuse to hang around Trance was fine by him, especially with her in a cute minidress like today, and helping her run and maintain the delicate scientific analyzers in the lab let him show off a little. "Sure thing. Whadda we got?"

Trance walked over to stand beside him as they both surveyed the instruments on the lab table. "I'm trying to run some scans at various EM frequencies, but I can't get the equipment to work right." 

Harper leaned in to look at the scanner, Trance peering over his shoulder to watch him. "Not a problem. So, what is this plant, anyway? More medicinal herbs?" 

Trance giggled. "No, not medicinal. It's a flowering plant that Archduke Bolivar brought me from his palace gardens last time he visited. He said it was called Cingula Veneris, and that it'd go great in my garden. The neat thing is that it's really a very thin flowering vine - it's flexible, but also really tough. And very pretty."

Harper cast a sideways glance at the length of vine in Trance's hand as she wound and unwound it around her fingers. It seemed harmless enough - a thin, flexible dark green vine with small dark purple flowers - but the scent from it was strong and cloying, and Trance was acting giddy, almost drugged. 

The scent was getting stronger and stronger as Trance's manipulations of the vine crushed more and more flowers, and Harper began to feel lightheaded from it. He swayed dizzily on his feet for a moment, and wondered if the plant actually had some sort of narcotic quality to it.

Trance caught him as he swayed again, and started leading him to the cot she kept in the lab. He tried hard to listen to what she was saying to him, but everything was fuzzy, and all he could think of was getting to that cot before he fell over.

The dizziness receded once he laid down, but he was still lightheaded, and strangely aware suddenly of Trance hovering over him, that length of vine still in her hands. She looked at him oddly for a long moment. "You trust me, right, Harper?"

"'Course I do." he answered groggily, though something about her look and the question made him vaguely uneasy.

"Then trust me right now."

She moved quickly then, much faster than he'd thought she could, settling herself astride him and pinning both his arms above his head. She was stronger than he thought, too, or else the drugging effects of the plant weakened him - she kept his hands pinned together one-handed even while he tried to pull away. With her free hand and her tail, she managed to get the length of vine wrapped around his wrists and tied to the cot's frame.

Harper started to protest as the initial shock wore off, but Trance put a finger to his lips and smiled sweetly. "Don't be scared, Harper - just relax and enjoy this. I would never hurt you, okay?" 

He was only slightly mollified by that, but the face smiling down at him held nothing dark or frightening, and he began to relax a little. At least, as much as he could with Trance wriggling around on top of him, anyway...

Trance smiled again as if sensing that thought, then leaned down to kiss him. It was electric the way only first kisses can be, and Harper had to smile a little as it deepened and he found that she *did* actually taste like grapes, just like he'd always teased her.

Her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt, and she looked down at him again, almost as if asking permission. The realization that he still had to consent to this brushed away the last traces of hesitation, and he nodded, suddenly determined to follow wherever Trance led.

Trance pulled his shirt up over his head, gathering it up around his wrists since she couldn't toss it aside. Then she kissed him again, gently, before trailing kisses over his chest, eliciting groans as her mouth found both his nipples, and then worked its way down to flick lightly into his belly button.

Harper, closing his eyes, tensed in anticipation of her continuing downward, but she pulled away, and he opened his eyes to see her shifting herself around to remove his boots. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see as she leaned forward that she wasn't wearing any panties under the minidress.

Even if she stopped right now and walked away, Harper decided, the view he got as he watched her unlace and remove his boots was enough to convince him, permanently, that there *was* a God. Then he prayed fervently that said God was a merciful one like Rev claimed, and that Trance *wouldn't* walk away...

He started praying even harder as she went to remove his pants and he saw her tail slide up between her legs, darting in and out of the damp folds there. This was surpassing even his hottest Trance-inspired fantasies...

On a whim, he focused his mind on a particular mental image - one of his favorites from his various fantasies - just to see if Trance *could* really read thoughts like he suspected. She turned to smile at him over her shoulder, and his heart rate jumped up another few notches.

Pausing just long enough to pull off her minidress and bra, she slid back and settled herself with her legs on either side of Harper's head. Then she leaned forward to take Harpers' cock into her mouth, positioning herself perfectly for Harper to toy with her. She made a sort of startled, high-pitched noise as Harper's tongue found her clit, and the vibration nearly sent Harper over the edge. His own response, if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied, would probably have been something like a very loud "OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!!!"

Things quickly built to a fever pitch neither could sustain, and he came just after Trance did, her cries as she climaxed sending him over the edge. 

Then Trance moved again to settle herself across his hips, facing him, and he realized as she leaned in to kiss him again that he was, impossibly, still hard and nowhere near sated. "Uh...Trance? What...?" She just smiled at him and giggled a little. "What? You thought that was it?"

Harper had the passing thought that this could all be the effects of the Cingula, but Trance rocked forward slightly, pressing herself against Harper's erection, and he suddenly decided he didn't care right now. 

He almost came again as Trance slid herself down onto him with agonizing slowness, and they both cried out as she started to move. He bucked under her, accidentally pulling at his bonds, and felt them give with a snap. His hands, now free, went to Trance's hips, pulling them down to drive himself deeper into her. Somehow, they managed to keep up that pace for several very intense minutes before both coming again with a cry and collapsing onto the cot in a tired and breathless heap, finally sated.

Trance, after a long moment punctuated only by their slowly quieting breathing, raised herself up on an elbow to watch Harper anxiously. "Are you okay, Harper?"

Harper just groaned loudly, though smiling from ear to ear. "God, Trance...what was that?"

Trance giggled. "You don't know Latin, do you, Harper? 'Cingula Veneris' means 'The Girdle of Venus.'" 

Harper looked at her blankly, and she laughed again before continuing. "The goddess Venus - the Greeks called her Aphrodite - was said to have a magical belt that made people lust after whoever wore it. They named the plant after it because it's an aphrodisiac."

Harper laughed himself as realization set in. "You set me up!"

"I just got tired of waiting for you to make the first move." Trance sat up suddenly then, looking concerned. "You aren't mad, are you?"

Harper just pulled her close. "Not at all." Then he grinned again, an impish glint in his eyes. "You know - you should give some of this stuff to Rommie and Beka. They can use it on Dylan and Tyr."

Trance snuggled closer to him, yawning. "Oh, I already did..."


End file.
